


[Podfic] 5 Times Dean Thought About That Kiss (the Free Bird All-Star Live Jam)

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, This has a John/Dean tag but trust me - it's not a John/Dean fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Originally posted on Amplificathon in 2011)Summary (by author):  There's one memory that haunts Dean.  He knows it's the one screw-up that made everything else go wrong, and he can't let it go.





	[Podfic] 5 Times Dean Thought About That Kiss (the Free Bird All-Star Live Jam)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Dean Thought About That Kiss (the Free Bird All-Star Live Jam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173418) by [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat). 



Podfic Length: 45 minutes

 

MP3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n7xhmg8f114hhsh/5_Times_Dean_Thought_About_That_Kiss.mp3?dl=0)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
